KATHLEEN AND KILKARNEY FARMS
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  I always wondered what would have happened if Kathleen would have ridden up on Audra in the opening scene of the Brawlers.  WARNING:  cONTAINS SPANKING OR MENTION OF SUCH.


WHI - This is a what happened instead for the episode The Brawlers. I always wondered what it would have been like if Kathleen had ridden up on Audra during the opening scene.

THE BRAWLERS - MY VERSION

Kathleen was riding like the wind. She had finally been allowed to ride. Jarrod had grounded her for a whole week from riding Bailey. Something to do with attitude, she didn't even remember what she had done to get in trouble. It seemed that she spent half of her life in trouble with someone. Mother, Jarrod, Nick, and now Heath was even spanking her as she thought about the recent spanking she'd gotten from being with the black stallion. She'd decided to ride up to the meadow and see if she could find Audra. Audra had left to go riding before Kathleen had finished her lessons.

Kathleen crested the hill and noticed a break in the fence. She saw Audra on her horse and a bunch of people camped out at a break in the fence. Audra was waving her crop around and her horse was dancing around. Kathleen wasn't sure, but Audra sure looked mad. It took a lot to rile Audra. Kathleen took off like a shot toward Audra. Fortunately for her, she had taken Eugene's pistol from his room. She was going to practice shooting. Audra let her practice shooting, when no one else was around. If Jarrod or Nick knew she had that pistol, she probably wouldn't even be able to sit Bailey even if she were allowed to ride her.

Kathleen couldn't believe her eyes, as she rode onto the scene, some big oaf had Audra across his knee and was paddling her behind. Audra was coughing and sputtering and screaming about what her brothers would do. Kathleen wanted to laugh. She couldn't believe someone was spanking her big sister. Then Kathleen thought, 'heh, someone is hurting Audra.' Kathleen rode hard and fired her pistol in the air.

The man stopped at the gun shot and looked at this little raven haired girl waiving a pistol around. "What have we here?" he asked as he stopped in mid spank.

"You touch my sister again and I'll shoot you." said Kathleen through gritted teeth.

He laughed, "Well little missy, are ya going to shoot me now?"

"Damn straight." said Kathleen pointed the gun.

"Ooooohhhhh, a little girl with a mouth on her. I guess you'll be next over my knee because little girls ought not to talk like that or carry a gun."

"I'm serious mister, you touch my sister again and I'll shoot." Kathleen threatened.

The big man made a move to spank Audra again.

Kathleen squeezed off a shot and shot a hole right through the man's hat. "You want to try me again mister because I'm a damn good shot and the next one will be right through your head."

The man laughed but dragged Audra to her feet.

Audra brushed herself off.

"Are you ok Audra," Kathleen asked, the gun still trained on the man's head.

Audra continued to dust herself off. She mounted her horse, May Star. "I'm fine Kathleen. Come on, we need to go home."

Kathleen wasn't sure. She still had the gun pointed to the man's head.

The man eyed Kathleen. "You may have one this little round Miss Kathleen, but I can assure you, the next time I see you, I'll tan your behind red as Christmas velvet."

Kathleen snorted, "In your dreams."

Audra sighed, "Now Kathleen, we need to go tell Nick."

Kathleen stuck the pistol in her waistband as she turned Bailey. She turned toward Audra, "Let's go."

Kathleen and Audra took off for the house. When they got far enough away, Kathleen pulled Bailey up. "Audra, what was that all about? Why was that man spanking you? Who is that man? Why are those people camped on our land? They have sheep. Did you see, Nick says sheep ruin the pasture for the cows?"

Audra was still squirming in her saddle. That man had set her behind on fire. "I'm not really sure. He said that they bought the land from some man, I can't remember his name. They had a sign on the fence Kilkenney Farms or something. I'm going back there and shoot him myself."

Kathleen raised her eyebrows. "Umm, ok."

"Kathleen?" asked Audra.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing out of the house with that gun, if Nick or Jarrod find out….."

"What difference does it make? Aren't you glad I had it? Please don't tell Audra. Please?" Kathleen begged.

Audra smiled, "Yes, I'm glad you had it. I won't tell, but you better get that gun where it belongs or you won't be riding Bailey or sitting any where any time soon."

Kathleen breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I'll put it back." Then Kathleen started to feel a little queasy. She hadn't eaten lunch. She had been so excited about being able to ride, she just sort of forgot the rule of eating before she rode. She started to get very pale and slumped against Bailey's neck.

Audra grabbed Bailey's saddle horn, "Kathleen, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Kathleen started throwing up, only there was nothing, it was just dry heaves.

"Oh," Audra cried, "Kathleen you haven't eaten have you?"

"I forgot Audra, honest, I just forgot. I just need to stop and rest, please?" Kathleen begged.

Audra dismounted and pulled Kathleen off of Bailey. She guided her to a tree and got her canteen. She gave Kathleen a drink and dug an apple out her saddle bags. She waited while Kathleen ate and drank. Audra shook her head, "Kathleen, Mother, Jarrod and Nick are all going to have your head. How can you get in so much trouble in such a short time?"

"Please don't tell. Please. Jarrod just let me ride today after a whole week of not riding Bailey. Please Audra, if you tell he'll take Bailey away again." Kathleen pleaded with her sister.

"Kathleen, Jarrod is just trying to get you to understand how important it is for you to eat before your ride. And the gun….well, I don't even want to think about what he would say about that." Audra said shaking her head.

Kathleen's face had almost gone white.

Scared Audra looked into her sister's face. "What's wrong sweetie, do you feel worse?"

Kathleen shook her head 'no."

"Then what is it?" asked Audra.

"Nick." said Kathleen.

Audra was confused. "What about Nick?"

"I'm thinking about what he said if he caught me with a gun again without permission or supervision." Kathleen said softly.

Knowing her brother and his threats, Audra smiled a little. "What did he say Kathleen? Spit it out."

Kathleen took a deep breath, "He said he would he would whip me so that I wouldn't be able to sit any where for a week. I think he means it, Audra. Please don't tell."

"I'm not telling." Audra said firmly. "You ready to ride? I have a score I want to settle with that man."

Kathleen nodded. She felt much better. They mounted their respective horses and headed for home.

As they reached the big house, Audra dismounted and handed May Star's reins to Kathleen. "Wait here, I'll be right back." said Audra. With that Audra stormed up the steps into the house.

Audra slammed the front door. She walked right past Nick and Heath, who were sitting in the drawing room. Heath and Nick looked at each other curiously.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Heath. Heath was rubbing his feet. Gal had gone lame about 10 miles from the ranch and he had walked home. All he wanted to do was take a long hot bath and go to bed.

"I don't know." said Nick chomping down on the apple in his hand. "Heh, Audra", he yelled, "who you mad at?"

Audra came stomping into the drawing room. "Do you know where the keys to the gun cabinet are?"

Nick looked at her, "Yeah, they're in my pocket."

"Well, may I have them, please?" she asked with her hand out.

Nick dug the keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Um, why do you need the keys?"

"Because I need a gun, why else?" huffed Audra. As Audra turned to head toward the gun room. Heath and Nick exchanged another curious glance. Just then Kathleen sailed by the parlor in pursuit of Audra. She had forgotten about Eugene's gun that was sticking out of the back of her pants.

"Heath, if I didn't know better, I think, I mean just maybe, I think our little sister is going to shoot someone." Nick said.

"Hmm, I wonder who?" asked Heath.

"I have no idea." said Nick.

"I guess we better find out." said Heath standing up. "Uh Nick, did you notice Kathleen has a pistol sticking out of the back of her pants."

"Yeah I did, we better go see what out little sisters are up to." grimaced Nick. Nick and Heath entered the library to find Audra taking a rifle out of the cabinet. Nick was unbuckling his belt. Kathleen was leaning on the desk in front of Audra.

"Audra, there are a lot of them. Maybe we should wait and tell Nick." Kathleen tried to reason with her sister.

Nick came up behind Kathleen and took the gun out her waist band. She heard to woosh of leather as Nick took off his belt. Nick pinned her in place and was about to take the first swat when Heath grabbed his arm.

"Wait brother, let's get the story first." said Heath.

Nick looked at Kathleen, "Little girl, do you remember what I told you about having a gun?" Nick let Kathleen up enough so that she turned around to face him. Nick pinned her in place with a look.

"Honest Nick, it was really good I had it. Really. Tell him Audra, tell Nick that man would have really hurt you if I hadn't shot him." Kathleen pleaded.

Nick looked about as surprised as a man can look, "You shot someone?" he choked out.

"Umm, not exactly." Kathleen said quickly.

"Wait, someone hurt you?" asked Heath turning toward Audra.

Nick stopped a minute to assess his sister. "I don't see any marks. I thought Kathleen said he was hurting you."

"Well he was." stormed Audra. "Just not any place that you're going to see."

Nick shook his head in confusion. Then the light dawned, she must have had her backside paddled. He wanted to laugh. "Umm, I see. Well, Miss Barkley, exactly who do you plan on shooting with that rifle?"

"I don't know." she fumed.

"You don't know?" Nick echoed.

"I don't know his name." huffed Audra.

"Ok, you don't know his name, yet you plan on shooting him. Ok Audra, enough, what's going on here." Nick asked pointedly grabbing his sister's arm.

Kathleen thought this was the perfect opportunity to make herself scarce. While Nick's eyes were trained on Audra, Kathleen made herself as small as possible and was about to skate by Nick, when Heath grabbed her.

"Oh no, baby girl, you're staying right here." said Heath firmly planting her on the ground.

Nick turned to Kathleen, "You're in big trouble little girl. Go to your room. Right now. If I even so much as hear a peep from you or you even think about leaving your room before I get there…"

Kathleen gulped. She wished mother wasn't in San Francisco with Jarrod. "Yes Nick, I'm going right now." she said as she ran for her room.

Nick returned to Audra, "Alright Audra, what's this about."

"Well, I went riding in the north meadow and I saw a group of squatters. They had even put a sign up "Kilkenney Farms" or something. I told them to get off our land and well he started hitting me. Kathleen rode up and shot his hat off his head and he let me go."

"I see and just for telling him to get off our land, he pulled you off of May Star and started paddling your behind?"

"Yes!" stormed Audra.

Nick took the gun away from Audra. "Come on Audra, let's go talk to the man. I'm sure there has been some misunderstanding."

"Give me that rifle." she demanded.

"Oh no. The last thing you need is to be shooting someone."

"Nick!"

"I said 'no" and I mean it Audra, unless you want the same punishment as Kathleen.

"Oh really, Nick." Audra gasped. Nick hadn't paddled her behind in years.

"Come on, let's go see about this." said Nick. He turned to Heath, "Coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." chuckled Heath.

Audra, Heath and Nick rode out to the north meadow. Nick breathed in. He couldn't believe his eyes, there was a whole passel of people camped out on the meadow. Men, women and children. "Who's in charge?" asked Nick.

"John James Callahan at your service."

"That's him Nick, that's the one that hit me." Audra stormed.

"I'm sorry miss." said Callahan, "But, you just starting hitting me with this crop and I just did what I did."

Nick ignored those comments, "Callahan, you're on Barkley land and I'm Nick Barkley. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Well now Mr. Barkley, I have a bill of sale, would you like to see it?" asked Callahan.

"What I would like to see Mr. Callahan is your wagons getting loaded up and moving off this land. Heath, fix that fence, but leave enough room for the wagons to get through." Nick said brusquely.

Callahan approached Nick. "Mr. Barkley, if you would just like to look at the bill of sale."

Nick held his hand out for the paper. As Callahan handed him the paper, he said, "Where's the wee one?"

Nick said, "What?"

"The wee one, Mr. Barkley, I believe she's called Kathleen. A spitfire, that one. Shooting at people, cursing, be a handful, she be." Callahan said smiling. "She needs a good whipping, that one."

Nick looked at Callahan. "I can take care of my sister, Callahan. She shot at you? I'm surprised she missed."

"Oh no siree, she didn't miss, shot a hole clean through my hat. Told me she was a damned good shot, she did."

Nick had to hide a grin. "Actually said those words, "damned good shot", did she?"

"Yes sir, she did."

Heath was about to break down and laugh. That Kathleen sure was a handful. Boy howdy, get that little girl riled and no telling what she would do. If she thought Nick was going to whip her for having the gun, she had no idea how bad it was going to be that she actually shot at someone and cursed all at the same time. Just wait until Jarrod and Mother found out. He was awfully glad he wasn't Kathleen about now.

Nick turned toward Callahan, "Now look Callahan, you need to get off our property." He then turned to Audra, "Audra go on home, I'll be along shortly, I'm going to help Heath get the fence fixed." He then turned to Heath, "Heath, get that fence fixed now!"

Audra looked at her brother, she was not happy. "I'm not leaving until I get satisfaction."

Nick's eyes narrowed. "Audra Barkley, get going, NOW!" thundered Nick.

"Ok, fine, I'm going." huffed Audra.

Nick then turned toward Heath, who had been standing and watching the entire incident. "Heath, the fence." barked Nick.

Callahan watched the interaction. "You the head of this family?" he asked of Nick.

"I run the ranch." said Nick slapping his gloves on his thigh.

"Hmmm, more to this family?" asked Callahan.

"Yep, we have a younger brother, an older brother and my mother."

"Ah, then it's your sainted mother, I be speaking to?" asked Callahan.

"Now listen Callahan, just leave my mother out of this. We can settle this." said Nick jumping down from Coco.

Then before you knew it, Callahan and Nick had gotten into a fist fight. Fists were flying and Callahan knocked Nick out. Heath walked over and picked Nick up to put him on his horse. "Way to go big brother, way to go." he chuckled as he led Coco away with Nick tied to the saddle.

By the time Heath arrived at the house, Nick was awake and mad as a wet hen. Kathleen heard the door slam and all the yelling and blustering Nick was doing. She was hoping he had forgotten about punishing her. She heard Nick shout that he was going to town to send a telegram to Jarrod. As soon as she heard the front door slam shut, she opened the door to her room. Thank goodness, the coast was clear. She was really hungry since she had missed lunch and dinner wasn't until 7:00. She very slowly and quietly entered the hallway and was about to hit the stairs when she saw Heath coming up the stairs.

Heath eyed her skeptically. "I thought Nick told you to stay in your room."

Kathleen looked defiantly at Heath, "Well he did, but he'll be gone a couple of hours and he won't ever know."

"Kathleen", Heath warned.

Kathleen huffed and started coming down the stairs.

Heath started up the stairs, "Go back to your room Kathleen."

"No!"

"March!"

"No!"

By this time Heath and Kathleen were nose to nose. In a voice just barely above a whisper, Heath looked at his little sister and said, "So help me, Kathleen if you don't go back to your room now, I'm …."

Kathleen was fuming. "I'm hungry. I need to eat. I didn't eat lunch."

Heath's eyebrows went up, "You didn't eat before you went riding, you took a pistol with you, you shot at someone and you cursed. Boy howdy girl, how'd you get into so much trouble?"

Uh oh, thought Kathleen, I just let the cat out of the bag about riding without eating, for sure I'll be restricted from riding Bailey. And wait a minute, how'd Heath know she'd been cursing. She was starting to think that she'd better sew a pillow to her backside permanently.

As Heath and Kathleen were staring at each other, each contemplating his or her next move, Audra came out of her room. She looked at the scene suspiciously. It didn't look good. "What's going on here?" asked Audra.

Heath looked at his sister, "Kathleen was coming to get something to eat and I caught her leaving her room."

Audra looked at Kathleen, "Nick told you to stay in your room, sweetie. I don't think I'd disobey him. Especially since he's sending a telegram to Mother and Jarrod and you know they'll come right home."

Kathleen looked up at Audra, tears brimming in her eyes. "I know Audra, I'm sorry, I'm hungry and I feel sick again. I just wanted to get a sandwich or something." she said softly.

Audra took Kathleen firmly by the hand, "Well, let's get you something to eat and then right back to your room, ok?"

"Ok." conceded Kathleen.

Audra looked at Heath. "Nick wouldn't want her to get sick."

"No, he wouldn't." said Heath.

Kathleen sighed. She always had to listen to whoever the oldest around her was. This time it was Heath. At least she he didn't threaten to paddle her behind. "Really Heath, I don't feel good." she said with her head down.

"Go on," he said. "Then right back to your room, understand?"

Kathleen nodded as Audra took her hand and headed down the stairs. Kathleen started to get light headed and tripped on the stairs. Audra caught her as Heath rushed down the stairs. "Kathleen?" he asked.

"Told you, I didn't feel good. Honest, Heath."

Audra glared at Heath. Heath just shook his head. "Best get her some food."

Audra took Kathleen into the kitchen and made her a sandwich and gave her a glass of milk. Kathleen sat dutifully and ate half the sandwich and drank a little of the milk.

"Kathleen, drink that milk." Audra said pushing the glass toward her.

"I can't Audra, I'm full." whined Kathleen.

"Kathleen….." warned Audra.

"Honest Audra, I'm full."

Audra looked skeptical, "I want you to go take a bath and lay down and take a nap."

"Aww, Audra, I'm too old to take a nap." she whined again.

"I mean it Kathleen, go on." said Audra severely.

Kathleen started to protest, when Silas entered the kitchen. He had his big wooden spoon with him. Kathleen eyed that spoon.

"Everything ok, Miss Audra?" he asked.

"I don't know Silas, I was just telling Kathleen to go clean up and take a nap. She didn't eat lunch and Nick told her to stay in her room until he gets back." said Audra looking directly at Kathleen.

Kathleen had been on the receiving end of that spoon a few times. She knew she was already in trouble with Nick and was going to be in more trouble when Jarrod and Mother came home. She sure didn't want Silas to be mad at her. Silas was smacking that spoon against his palm.

"Miss Kathleen, you was just going to do what Miss Audra said, wasn't you?" he asked, that spoon still smacking against his palm.

Kathleen was watching the motion of that spoon. "Yes Silas, right now," said Kathleen as she scooted by Silas, she kept her backside as far away from that spoon as she could.

Silas grinned as he looked at Audra. "Just what I thought Miss Audra, no problems at all."

Audra smiled, "Thanks Silas, I think I'll go check on her. She wasn't feeling very well earlier."

Silas looked concerned. "Mr. Nick knowed she didn't eat lunch?"

"No, no," said Audra quickly, "he sent her to her room for taking Eugene's pistol out of the house."

Silas whistled, "My, my, my, I better find Miss Kathleen a cushion for her chair."

Audra laughed, "I'm afraid your right, Silas. Kathleen is in more trouble today than she's ever been in. Nick threatened to paddle her behind so hard, she wouldn't sit for a week."

Silas shook his head. His young mistress was not going to be sitting very comfortable.

Audra climbed the stairs to search for Kathleen. She heard the water running in the bath tub. She knocked on the door. "Kathleen?"

"Yes?' she heard.

Audra entered the bathroom. She sat down next to the tub. Come on, I'll help you wash your hair," said Audra.

Kathleen shook her head. "Oh, come on Audra, leave me alone. I'm clean enough."

Kathleen," Audra warned.

"I was just getting out," said Kathleen as she stood up.

"Sit down Kathleen. You are not clean yet, you need to wash your hair. For heaven's sake, why are you being so ornery."

Kathleen glared at Audra. "Quit telling me what to do." she huffed.

Then Audra did what she hadn't done in a very long time, she smacked Kathleen's behind.

Kathleen gasped. "Oww!" she yelled. "What'd you do that for?"

Audra grimaced, "Because I'm tired of you fighting with me. Just do what you are told. I'm sure Jarrod is going to want to hear all about your day. Now sit down in that tub and finish washing."

Kathleen stared at her sister in awe. She guessed she deserved that smack. She really was being ornery. She had never heard Audra order her about. Oh Audra could get testy, but never with Kathleen. She guessed she had pushed her big sister to the limit. She sneaked a peak at her sister as she sat down and allowed Audra to wash her hair. Finally Kathleen was finished with her bath. Audra stood up and looked at her sister.

"Dry off. Put some clean clothes on, and lay down and take a nap." Audra said sternly.

"But Audra," Kathleen started.

"Kathleen Ann, do I have to get Nick in here?" Audra said menacingly.

"Phtt, he isn't even home." said Kathleen throwing caution to the wind.

Just then, Kathleen and Audra heard the front door slam and Nick bellowing, "Audra, Heath, where is everyone?"

Audra gave her little sister a meaningful look, "One, two…."

Kathleen scrambled into her robe and fled for her room.

Audra smiled to herself. Satisfied that Kathleen was going to rest. She went down stairs to answer Nick's bellowing.

"For heaven's sake Nick, you don't have to shout." admonished Audra.

Nick looked up to see both Heath and Audra coming down the stairs. "Where's Kathleen, we still have some business to attend to." Nick said taking off his gloves and smacking them against his thigh.

Audra moved to place her hand gently on his arm. "Nick, Kathleen wasn't feeling well. She didn't eat lunch and with all the excitement she hasn't eaten since breakfast. I made her a sandwich and had her take a bath and go take a nap."

Nick suddenly looked worried, "Is she ok? I told her she can't ride unless she eats first." Nick blustered.

"Nick, she's only 13, she forgets. Riding is so important that she forgets everything else." Audra said smiling.

Nick was shaking his head, "I'm going to make sure she won't be riding anytime soon."

"Nick, let her rest. She was getting all pale, please." begged Audra.

Nick sighed and relented. "Audra, no use in trying to save her backside, because if I don't whip her, you know once Jarrod and Mother hear about what she did today, she's going to get a whipping from Jarrod."

Audra smiled, "I know, but you aren't going to wake her up just to give her a whipping are you?"

"No, no. Ok, well I sent a wire to Mother and Jarrod. Mother wired that they would be here tonight on the next train out." Nick said as he headed up the stairs.

"Heh," asked Heath, "where you going?"

"Check on her," Nick said gruffly. Heath and Audra laughed. Nick was such a softy. He was mad at Kathleen, but he was more worried about her health. Nick topped the stairs and turned toward Kathleen's room. When he opened her door, she was lying on top of the covers in just her drawers and her chemise. He grinned, she had her favorite stuffed animal under her arm. She thought she was such a grownup, yet here she was with a doll. He shook his head. She was such a whirlwind, but when she got quiet and fell asleep, she slept the sleep of the dead. He quietly entered her room and moved her under the blankets. He brushed a calloused hand across her face and kissed her on the forehead. He would let Jarrod deal with her.

Nick returned to the drawing room with Heath and Audra.

"So, what do you make of it?" asked Heath.

Nick sighed running his hand through his hair, "Well obviously someone is going around calling themselves some type of land company selling our land and who knows who else's land. I feel sorry for those people, coming all the way here and finding out they've been swindled. But that meadow is some of our best grazing land and the water on that land waters all of our stock."

Audra shook her head, "Those poor people."

"Well, Mother and Jarrod are on their way home. We'll just see what Pappy has to say about this." He looked at Audra. "Kathleen was knocked out. What happened out there?"

Audra sighed. She didn't really want to tell Nick about Kathleen being sick.

"Audra, I asked you a question." said Nick.

"Promise you won't punish her any more." Audra said.

Nick grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to punish her at all."

Audra looked surprised, "You're not, but I thought….."

"Nope, little sister, I think this is a job for Pappy." Nick grinned a wicked grin.

"Nick, you know Jarrod. All those things she did. He's going to be furious."

"Yep, I know. Now what happened?"

Audra sighed, "On the way home, she started to throw up and get all sweaty. She wanted to rest, so we stopped. I gave her an apple and some water. When she felt better, we came home."

Nick could sense there was more to the story, "And…"

"And what?" asked Audra innocently.

"Come on. There's something else" Nick said clearly irritated. Heath decided that it was high time he left. He didn't want to get into tattling on Kathleen. Nick might just forget that he was going to let Jarrod handle Kathleen's punishment.

Nick noticed Heath backing out of the room. Heath had his foot on the first step. "Oh no you don't little brother, come back down here, NOW!" Nick barked.

Heath looked at him sheepishly. "Ok, one of you two better tell me what's going on." Nick said crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

Heath and Audra exchanged glances.

"Nick," Audra started. "Nick, she wasn't feeling well and came out of her room to get something to eat. She was feeling really bad. She fell on the stairs and Heath caught her. She was being pretty ornery. I told her to go take a bath and take a nap after she ate. She was being very disobedient, Silas had to basically threaten her with his spoon. And….well I…." Audra caught herself. She really didn't want to tell Nick she smacked Kathleen on her behind.

"Finish it Audra….."Nick started.

"Well, I smacked her behind in the bath tub because she wouldn't wash her hair and finish getting clean." Audra finished.

Nick laughed, "Well now I know it was bad if you smacked her."

"I know, I feel so bad. Nick, these spells of hers are getting worse you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." said Nick thoughtfully. "Doc gave Mother the name of a specialist in San Francisco. Maybe she'll know more about Kathleen."

The three Barkley's retired to their rooms to freshen up for dinner. They were hoping Mother and Jarrod would return soon. About an hour before dinner, Nick and Audra were sitting in the parlor. Nick was thinking about the land swindle and Audra was doing some needle point. Both Kathleen and Heath were napping. Nick heard the door. "Hallelujah for small miracles, Mother and Jarrod were home.

Victoria entered the room. "Nick, Audra." she said as she went over to hug them. She looked around the room, "Where are Heath and Kathleen?"

"Napping," Audra and Nick said simultaneously.

"Really?" asked Victoria, "Why?"

Just then Jarrod entered, "Where's our little brother and littlest sister?"

"I was just about to explain that." said Nick bringing a drink to his lips. Nick sat Jarrod and Victoria down and explained the entire morning, from Gal going lame to Kathleen's illness. "So you see Mother, Kathleen's been napping all afternoon and Heath's probably taking a short catnap."

Victoria nodded. "I'm going to check on Kathleen and Heath. We'll be down for dinner."

Jarrod looked at Nick, "Kathleen managed to not eat, get sick, take a pistol, shoot some man's hat off, curse, and be disobedient all in one day? It must have been pretty bad if Audra popped her."

Nick laughed, "Yeah, I don't know how she does it, she's so good most of the time. But, she sure manages to pack it all in to one day, don't she?"

Jarrod shook his head, "I can't let all that pass, no matter how bad she felt today."

"I know Pappy, I was going to whale the tar out of her. I told her if she ever took a gun without permission again, I was going to beat her behind. But by the time I was ready, she was asleep. So, I'll just let Pappy handle it." grinned Nick as he slapped his brother on the back.

"Thanks," said Jarrod sardonically.

"Heh, that's what being the oldest is all about." laughed Nick. "Father, sure would have taken a strip off our hides if we had done half of what she did today. In fact as I remember, he sure did take a strip off of us a time or two."

Jarrod smiled. "That he did, brother, that he did."

"Heh Jarrod, did Mother get to see the doctor about Kathleen?" Nick asked changing the subject.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she did. He thinks Kathleen has something called juvenile diabetes."

"What's that mean Jarrod?" asked Audra, her voice fraught with worry.

Jarrod sighed, "It means that her body does not process the sugars in foods right and therefore, her system has too much sugar in it. The extra sugar in the system can make a body sluggish or queasy. It can be very severe or it can be mild. From what the doctor says, Kathleen's case sounds like it's more on the mild side."

"What can they do for it?" asked Nick.

"Not much," said Jarrod. "There's no cure and really no medication. The doctor said that cinnamon helps the body process natural sugars, so she should take some cinnamon every day. Other than that he told us that she should eat several small meals a day so that the body doesn't have to process too much sugar at once. She should have more protein and very little sugar."

Meanwhile, Victoria had gone to check on Heath and Kathleen. She knocked on Heath's door. When she didn't get a response, she pushed the door open to see her son stretched out on his bed sound asleep. She smiled at how young he looked. He maybe 24, but he looked like he was about Eugene's age just then. She walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his arm. "Heath, Heath," she urged gently. She rubbed his arm and patted his cheek.

Heath stirred and finally opened his eyes, "Mother?"

"Yes dear, it's Mother. Time to get up for dinner."

Heath yawned and stretched. "I'm up Mother, I'm up."

Victoria laughed as she stood up. "See you downstairs in a few minutes. I'm going to get Kathleen up."

Heath scrubbed his face with his hands, "Ok, Mother, see you downstairs." Heath started to get up and his thoughts turned to Kathleen. Boy, he didn't want to be her when Jarrod got hold of her.

Victoria exited his room and headed for Kathleen's room. She opened the door to find Kathleen exactly as Nick had left her. Victoria sat on her bed and stroked Kathleen's face. Kathleen woke groggily to her mother's touch. "Mama?" she asked.

"Yes dear."

Kathleen inhaled deeply, she could smell her Mother's violet water. She sat up and leaned into her mother. "I'm glad your home, mama."

Victoria laughed, "I'm sure you are, you've had a quite a day."

Kathleen looked down. "Yes ma'am."

Victoria looked at her daughter, a lamb being led to the slaughter. "Come on dear, you need to get dressed for dinner."

"Yes ma'am. Mama, does, um, well, does Jarrod know?" Kathleen asked nervously.

"Yes, he knows."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm hungry. May I be excused from dinner?"

"Absolutely not, get dressed at once."

"Mama, please?" Kathleen begged.

"Kathleen!", said Victoria sternly. That one word said it all, the one word, the tone, there was no room for disobedience.

"Yes ma'am." said Kathleen morosely as she climbed off her bed and started to dress. She figured this would be the last time she would be sitting comfortably for a long time.

Dinner was a lively affair for everyone but Kathleen. They all bantered back and forth about the land and the squatters. Kathleen could think of nothing but her punishment. Jarrod could have a heavy hand when he had a mind. He hadn't given her a really solid spanking since she had run off to Berkley to visit Gene. She figured what she had done this time or all the things she had done was going to make this one much worse.

When dinner was finally over, Kathleen looked at her mother and asked to be excused. Victoria gave her assent. Kathleen gratefully was about to head for her room, when Jarrod's voice stopped her.

"Kathleen, go wait in your room for me. Get ready for bed." said Jarrod.

Kathleen swallowed nervously. She went to her room, put on her night gown and waited. She finally heard his footsteps in the hall. He knocked once and opened her door.

She looked up, "I'm sorry, Jarrod." she mumbled.

"Sorry for what." he asked.

"Sorry for being disrespectful to Audra, for taking Gene's gun, and for cursing." Kathleen said with her head down.

"What about shooting Mr. Callahan?"

"I'm not sorry, he was hurting Audra." Kathleen sassed.

Jarrod's eyebrows went up.

"What about not eating, getting sick and scaring Audra half to death?"

"I'm sorry, I just forgot, honest…." she started.

"Your grounded from Bailey for a week," he started.

Kathleen sighed, she knew that one was coming.

And as for the rest, well Jarrod did what his father would have done.

Kathleen lay on her bed awash in tears. Her bottom hurt something awful, but at least it was over. The day was still overwhelming and she was worn out, all of her. She fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, she gingerly came down to breakfast. Jarrod looked at her as she came in the dining room. "Kathleen." he called her to him.

Kathleen looked at him skeptically. However, she wasn't about to disobey. She came and stood next to him. He grabbed her in a hug and told her it was over and he loved her enough to teach her right from wrong. She gave him a hug and told him that she loved him too.

With that out of the way, the family settled in and Victoria told the entire family about Kathleen's illness and how they were going to handle it. Then the discussion turned to John James Callahan and what they were going to do about that.

You'll just have to watch "The Brawlers" on you tube to see how it ends - but you know of course the Barkley's keep their land and Kilkenney Farms relocates to some fabulous land donated by the Barkleys.


End file.
